Beyond Evolution
by PiratePlease
Summary: Rogue runs away after Logan disappears. When he returns, he is given the mission to bring Marie back to the X Mansion by using only his nose and the journal she left behind. LoganRogue fic Chapter 4 added!
1. Shes gone?

Beyond Evolution

Chapter 1:She's gone...?

Disclaimer: I never have and never will have any claim over any Marvel characters. This goes for my entire story so I don't have to say it a thousand times.

Author's Note: Alright, so you read this and you find out you don't like Beyond Evolution? Guess what? I don't care. Complain somewhere else and not in my reviews page, because then I might have to go loony on you guys.

Secondly, I'd like to thank everyone on Beyond Evolution who so graciously gave me ideas for this series. 333 Told you you'd get credit! ;) By the way all, I play Rogue on Beyond Evolution, the RPG, so visit it and help us fill in our cannon character gaps of you're an avid RPG-er!

Thirdly, please give me a review after you've read my writing. It helps me make the next chapter better. Thank you!

-------------Now onto the story-------------

Subject: Logan aka Wolverine

Location: Xavier Mansion

Date: June 10

It had been almost a year since Logan left the X mansion late at night. He had left without a word to anyone, anything, or any piece of paper. He hadn't even left a note. From there he had successfully crossed the border into Canada, his home land, and had been surviving in the woods there.

To get some extra money he had gone back to cage fighting, which gave him enough cash to buy food when he wasn't well or was just to lazy to hunt it down. He had lived in the woods, just as his instincts were taught to tell him. The rush of the woods and being in the wild was exhilarating, and had brought his senses back to normal after the shock of Jean's death. He didn't feel sorry about leaving, not one bit. For some odd reason though, he had felt a pull to return to the Xavier mansion. He didn't know why. He didn't like kids, with the exception of Marie.

In the wild he felt excited and free, while at the mansion he was calm, peaceful.

Which was why he had decided to return after almost a year to the day. The trip back to Westchester had been easy enough, after all, his senses knew exactly which direction to go by the scents. Right now he was standing at the gates, smoking a cigar. The smoke rolled gently out of his nostrils. He was only smoking it to dull the smell of everything around, all of the students and teachers. He could pick out the familiar scents, though there were hundreds of new ones. He knew that if he didn't dull his sense of smell now, he'd go insane before he got to see Professor X. With the cigar fully burnt, he threw it to the ground, rubbing it out beneath his motorcycle boot. The bike sat behind him, quiet. The sun was setting on Westchester, and he figured he was just in time for dinner. With a small sigh he opened the gates to the mansion after swiping his security card. He didn't feel like dodging lasers at the moment.

As he stepped into the school, his dulled smell still made him growl lightly under his breath. This was not going to be good. The racket coming from the direction of the kitchens/cafeteria told him that dinner was started, and the students were in there. Great, it gave him time to get to Prof. X, then maybe have dinner alone. He quickly started towards the study, reaching the doors and quickly barging through them. The old cue ball sat at his desk, looking up at Logan as if he expected to see him there.

'_Well...what do you expect?' _He asked himself sarcastically as the Professor looked at him straight on.

"Logan, what brings you back to us so suddenly?" The professor finally asked in a very non-chalant voice, threading his fingers together. Logan let out a snort.

"Nothin'. Thought I'd come back and teach your new students how to be a real X-Man." He replied in his gruff tones, taking the opportunity to sniff the air. God, all of the scents were making his head swim.

"Where's Marie?" He asked after a few seconds of listening to the second hand on the clock tick from second to second. It was very annoying, actually. The Professor just looked at him, a solemn look across his face. Logan felt his heart rate make a large jump. Why was he so silent when it came to Marie?

"She ran away just after you disappeared. We haven't seen her since." He seemed so cool headed about it. Logan felt his blood pressure rise, his heart rate pounding in his ears. Marie ran away and he was being chalant about it! Oh, no one knew how much he wanted to strangle the old man right now. The Professor reached into his desk, pulling out what looked like to be a...diary?

'_Oh Christ almighty, please don't tell me that the head chochise of the Xavier Institute writes in a diary...what a pansy.'_ He thought to himself. Prof. X must have read his thoughts because he started chuckling.

"No Logan, this journal is not mine. In fact, it's Marie's. I want you to read it...and then track her down. We are worried about her and where she might be. Especially with Magneto and Mystique following her closely now." Logan simply nodded, though he wasn't exactly thrilled about having to look at her diary. No doubt he'd be reading through a bunch of girlish non sense about boys. (Bobby mainly. After all, she kissed the kid.).

Logan growled slightly under his breath, taking the journal from the table rather roughly. It turned out to be a lined spiral binder, but it looked like well over half of it was written on. She must have been writing in it before she ran away, if she ran away right after he left. Though he had to wonder, had she taken all of her things? It would make his job a lot easier if she had left one thing, anything. Marie was like his not-so-little-baby-sister to him, and he wanted her safe and sound back at the mansion as soon as possible.

"Wait a second Wheels...did she leave anything in her room? A note..clothing?" Anything that had her scent on it would help him. He hadn't noticed it before, but her scent was no where to be found in the house. He hadn't smelled it out on the lawns, he hadn't smelled her in the halls. And he certainly didn't smell her here. Not her perfume, or that natural scent she carried along with her all the time.

"When we realized she was gone, her room was completely cleaned out. No clothes, none of her belongings, nothing but the diary we found in the bottom of one of her drawers in the fake bottom. Something tells me that she either forgot about it or didn't have time to grab it before she made her escape. What puzzles me more is why she left. So, do you accept this mission Wolverine?" He looked Logan straight in the eye, that look that was very endearing yet persuasive all on it's own. Logan sat in silence for a moment, just to make it seem like he was deciding. Though, his mind was already made up. He would look for Marie, and he would bring her back all in one piece.

"Yeah, whatever." He finally agreed in a gruff tone, ending the conversation. Without a goodbye, he headed out the door and towards his room. He was determined to make it there before everyone started flowing out of the kitchen, and he would have to chat it up with kids. Not that he would, anyway.

He reached his room just in time to hear students walking by, quite loudly at that. He'd have to teach them what the requirements were for living near him in this place, because after all, he had been here first. His room was the same as it had been when he left, everything was un touched. The clothes he had thrown on the floor were still there, and his pleasant chaos was still there to lull him into security. He threw himself onto his bed, still holding Marie's journal in his hands. He didn't want to open it, as nosy as he was about things. It just didn't feel right , as shocking as that may seem.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he cracked the journal open to the first page, acquainting himself with Marie's neat, girlish handwriting.

April 13

Everything is freakin' confusing. Bobby kissed me at the lake, but now he seems to ignore my exsistance. Just like everyone I left behind in Meridian. The only person I have to turn to now is Logan..and that isn't even all that successful. Sure I can talk to him, but Logan isn't much of a talker if you get my drift. As in he'll talk, but you can't really have an animated conversation with him. It's a saving grace and a curse at the same time. At least he doesn't chat my ear off. Though, I can't help btu feel a bit of a connection with Logan, and it's past the little bit of him in my subconscious. Maybe it's because we're so alike..but whatever, I still like that I can talk to him. I can't truly talk to anyone else, because no one else understands...

Logan turned the page, smirking at what Marie had already written, reading this was going to be interesting after all...

And while you're at it, why don't you visit Beyond Evolution, the RPG:

http/s9. 


	2. Ohio Is For Lovers

Beyond Evolution

Chapter 2: Ohio is for lovers

Woot! Second chapter everyone! Once again, thank you to everyone at the Beyond Evolution RPG for their wonderful ideas, and Nick for letting me use hie site title as the title for my story. You guys are wonderbar! Hah, well, onto the chapter.

Oh! And before I forget again, please visit my profile and preferably my homepage, which will give you a like to Beyond Evolution the RPG. We really need characters, and would love if you gave us your best!

Subject: Marie Cameron -aka- Rogue

Location: Dayton, Ohio. Train station

Date: June 12

Marie stood at the train station, her hood pulled over her head, her overly stuffed duffel bag over her shoulder. Inside were all of her belongings, from her Cd player to her clothing and shoes. The bag was an overly large Addidas bag that she carried on her back like a hiking bag. Her green hood was pulled over face, ticket clutched in her hand. She had to sell some of her jewelry to get it, but she could always come back for them. If she wanted to that is. All of that jewelry was given to her by her parents and everyone who had ever abandoned her because of her power.

'_Oh quit your blubbering...' _She rolled her eyes at the voice, which was Carroll. She had been forced to absorb the woman after she grabbed her hand and wouldn't let go. Therefore, she had gained her abilities. Which were flying ans super strength if she wanted to use them. Which, she didn't. Not until she got some training. But Logan was the only one who could train her in those things, controlling her strength...and he was gone.

Soon enough the train rolled into the station. Its breaks squeaking in a high pitch as it rolled to a stop. Marie advanced on it as soon as everyone who was getting off got there, and everyone who was getting on got on.

"All aboard!" The conductor called, and she approached him, handing him her train ticket. The man checked it, giving her a warm smile as he nodded in approval. She kept her face neutral as she stepped up the stairs, taking the opportunity to use Mystique's abilities she had absorbed to change her hair red, even the bangs, and her eyes a ruddy brown. There was no need for anyone to have to know it was her, especially since she knew Mystique and Magneto were looking for her. And no doubt the Professor had people out looking for her. Well, at least she knew it wouldn't be Logan. After all, he had been gone for almost a year.

'_QUIT BLUBBERING!' _Mystique's voice cut through her head, making her wince. Whenever she put her input in, it was always in a shriek. _'Remind me again why I absorbed the blue wench...?'_ She wondered to herself as she took a seat in the very back. Everyone else was towards the front. Instead, she curled up in the deep maroon chair, her arms cross over her stomach. It was June, but she was wearing jeans, a green hoodie and jeans. No wonder people were staring at her now red headed self.

The train started to move with a jolt, and she reached for her bag. Taking out her Cd player and her CD binder, she flipped through the CDs, trying to decide which to listen to first.

'_My Chemical Romance? No. The Used? No. HIM? No. Evanescence? No...Hawthorne Heights.' _She quickly pulled the disc from it's respective sleeve, opening the walkman and popping the CD inside it. She put the headphones over her ears, pulling her hood back up. She didn't want a single person bothering her on this trip. She sighed, switching the disc to number seven, Screen Writing An Apology. She mouthed the words as they rang loudly through her ears, mentally singing along with the disc.

'_She called last night still waiting for a reply. The static contact is pulling us apart. Please hang on tight, I'll see you through the night. You have me still because I'm breathing, although it has slowed down. Please don't cry because I'm leaving. I hope I see you soon. Exchange the sunshine for brown and dark skies, replace this dull life with you. I know it's tomorrow, she's waiting for something to feel alive. You know me to well, she's sorry and I can tell. Scene missing, fade to black. You're acting all this out again, just wake me when it's over, when the curtains raise, it's time to move on. Exit now, credits rolling, the girl who stole my heart. The one that got away...'_

Subject: Logan -aka- Wolverine

Location: Xavier Institute, grounds

Date: June 12

Logan sat outside on the grass, watching everyone train. He hadn't brought out Marie's diary because, well, isn't it obvious? There was no way he'd be caught reading someone else's dairy, much less a diary in itself. He didn't need any training, having survived in the wilderness for almost a year by himself. He watched Scott and Bobby train. Scott sending lasers at Bobby as he tried to block them with ice. He growled slightly, knowing that things weren't exactly in his favor with the X team. After all, it was sort of his fault that Marie left.

Ororo had seen him on his way out and they had a short chat as per usual. She was mainly making sure he knew of the urgency of the situation with Marie. As if he didn't know it already. He stood up;

"Alright everyone, that's enough for today." He barked out gruffly, starting towards the institute. He wanted to read more into Marie's diary, the spot where he had left off was less then convenient . But it was Ororo's fault, she had come to get him for training. He walked alone towards the school, a bit faster then usual. The urge to read more into her thoughts was getting stronger. He had gotten pretty far last night, reading up to about a month before Jean's death and his leaving. It was starting to get interesting now.

"Hey Logan! Wait up!" Bobby's voice registered loudly in his sensitive ears, causing him to growl in irritation. What did ice cube want with him anyway?

"What?" He asked gruffly, stopping and turning towards Bobby, who was jogging to catch up with him.

"Professor X told me he had you on the mission to find Marie. Have you gotten anything just yet? I mean, we're all worried about her..." His voice got smeller at the last part, as if it was hurting him to say the words. Well, he had to give the kid a break, after all, he had kissed the girl. Though, they could only tell by the fact that Marie was breathing ice for almost an hour afterward.

"No, I haven't yet. Her scent isn't even in the building." Logan told him in a matter of fact, short tone. We went to turn around before Bobby started talking again.

"Wait Logan! Is there anything we can do to help?" He seemed eager to know, but Logan still regarded him as a kid. Plus, he didn't need everyone 'helping' him anyway. It would be more like getting in the way.

"No. You'd just be getting in the way." He said, ending the conversation and turning to walk to the institute. Scott didn't seem to happy with the answer though, because he sprinted to where he was in front of Logan, standing in a very defiant manner, arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you mean, we'll just be in the way? We're Marie's friends to, we could help find her more then you, seeing as you ran off for a year!" It didn't help that there was already sore feelings between the two, as Logan felt his blood pressure begin to pound in his ears again. He let out a growl from deep in his chest, not even bothering to answer Scott. Instead, he put a hand on his shoulder, shoving him roughly out of his way. He wasn't about to deal with that. Not now, not ever. The group watched Logan stomp off and into the house, slamming the door when he entered. Ororo looked at him when he did so, jumping slightly at the glass rattling in the door. She did ask though, because she knew she'd get a snappy answer.

He stomped straight up to his room, throwing down his sweat drenched shirt before picking up Marie's diary. As a second thought, he locked the door before stretching out on his bed, opening to the date of the entry he hadn't read yet. Her writing was shaky, as if she was scared, maybe crying.

_May 1—3:30 AM_

_These dreams are getting to be to much. Each of them are flashes from one of my subconscious's life, but they always seem to be their worst moments. Gory and gross, and I always wake up to something being on the floor that wasn't there before. I never understood this before, btu it's starting to make sense. I'm losing it, I'm freaking losing it. But no one can know, because I don't do the whole run for help from everyone else thing. _

_It makes you look weak. Like you can't handle your own problems. Well sorry, but I handle my own problems. We've been training a lot lately, it's sort of weird. I don't know what Professor X knows, but he's sure making sure we're prepared for whatever is coming. I can't help but get an eery feeling thinking about it, so I have to stop. I had thought of going and telling someone, maybe Bobby or Logan, but then I realized that they would both have to report It to the Professor, and I don't want that to happen. Then I'll have to sit there while he tries to get me to open up and listen to him quietly ask me what's wrong over and over again. I did that when I first came here and I don't plan on making it a habit. But my eyes are dropping, so I had better go back to sleep. I don't want to look tired at morning training. _

_God knows I'll be getting drilled with questions then..._

Logan grunted slightly when the end of her entry came, thinking about what had been said. It was true he only knew about te entire thing with everyone in her subconscious, but them coming out and trying to control her was another thing. He decided he would have to read on to find more out, then he could make a decision. With that he flipped the page over onto it's back side, she never seemed to write an entry and continue it on the very same page. It was a bit confusing to him, but then he realized that Marie was a very neat person. So she must have done that to keep her journal neat.

_May 3—2 PM_

_Today I'm sick. Not because I caught a virus or a cold, but because the blue wench is trying to take over. Sometimes my skin turns blue, but I hold her back from taking full control while I can. I've already woken up in a different place then I remember falling asleep. This is to creep_

_Listen up X idiots, we're coming for you, and soon. You had better hide whoever you want to keep us away from. _

_Love, _

_Mystique_

_Ignore that. Totally ignore that!..._

Subject: Marie Cameron -aka- Rogue

Location: Caldecott County, Mississippi

Date: June 13

"Excuse me miss, we've arrived." Marie about jumped out of her skin when someone started shaking her shoulder. They automatically jumped back, apologizing like mad as she went to hit whoever it was. It turned out to be a young conductor, he couldn't be more then fifteen years old. She just gave a weak smile, putting her arm down. She quickly stuffed her CD Player away and threw the bag over her shoulder. The train she had gotten had been the late train, an overnight trip. That had ensured she could hide while the sun was down.

She emerged from the train into bright sunlight, her brown eyes squinting. This was home, sure enough. Deep southern drawls were all around her, filling her ears like music. Very sweet music. She pulled down her hood to get a proper look around. Women were walking with their husbands, children following most of them. Street vendors could be heard far off in the distance, talking about a bowl of jambalaya for a $1.50. She approached the vendor, taking out two dollars and buying herself a bowl. He could keep the change.

The spicy taste was a definite welcome home, but now she had to find a place to stay. No doubt she'd receive a less then friendly welcome home form her parents, if they even answered the door. They had never excepted her powers, and probably never would. Instead, she headed for an alley right off of Heights Street, where she had heard there was a group of Mutants who lived underground.

Here there was an old sewer system that hadn't been used in close to 100 years since new ones had replaced them. It was a perfect mutant haven. She walked into the alley after making sure no one was paying any attention to her. She reached the sewer cover and bent down, pulling it up with ease not that she had Carroll's powers. After she had shoved her bag through, she went through, shutting the sewer cap as she did so. No one needed to even know she was here. Especially not the X-Men.

She picked up her bag, light shining into the sewer system by holes that came in through the streets. Rain water gutters still were attached to here, so when it rained there was always fresh water to be had. Really, they had it made down here as long as they had money to buy food. She made sure her bag was secure on her shoulder, just in case anyone got suspicious of her and decided they wanted to attack. All that was to be heard were a few far off voices, and a trace of music. She followed the noise until they got louder. There were a few distinct female voices, a few distinctly male. Before she entered, she finished off her bowl of jambalaya, that way there was no jealousy to be had. She secretly had about a thousand dollars tucked in her bra. She rounded the corner, and everyone froze.

"Hey! Who are you!"

Subject: Logan -aka- Wolverine

Location: Xavier Institute

Date: June 15

Everything with Marie's journal was really starting to get irritating. He had heard about what happened when basically every one of her subconscious personalities took over. Only a few succeeded, which were the strongest ones. Mystique and Carroll. Carroll took care fo her, while Mystique tried her best to bash and bruise Marie's body. Oh he'd strangle the blue wench if she were in front of him right now. He had now reached the point where it was after Jean's death. Her entries had grown very spaced apart. He knew that pretty soon the entries would stop, because he left nearly a month after Jean's death. And from what Chuckles had said, she left nearly a week after he did.

After a few hours locked in his room, reading, he was finally to the day that he left. June 10, a year ago. Her hand writing was scribbled, hard to read.

_June 10_

_Logan is gone. They went to get him this morning for training and he was just gone. His bike is gone to. Something tells me that he isn't out for a week or less, he's probably going to be gone for a long time...or forever. I don't know how I'm supposed to live around here without someone to talk to. I may have never told him, but I loved the fact that I could talk to him and he didn't question me unless it was a burning question that absolutely had to be answered. And I guess I might never be able to tell him. Bobby is knocking at the door...I had better go. I need to clean up before he knocks the door down...my eyeliner is running from the crying. _

_Later–_

_Jesus...everyone has been babying me today. Asking if I'm okay, waiting on me...I DON'T NEED THEIR PITY! I'll get over this on my own, and I don't need them telling me that he'll be back, and that I shouldn't fret over it. I'll control my own emotions, thanks. I may be a bit unstable in the subconscious...but I can control other things. _

Logan sat straight up in bed after reading the section of her journal. He had wondered why the page smelled salty like tears. The pages weren't crumpled, but he could still smell the sodium embedded in the paper fibers. A string of imaginative curses came out of his mouth, rather loudly to. But instead of stomping off to find her..he skipped to her next entry. It was written nearly a week after the first one, and he felt his heart start thumping faster. This could lead him to Marie...

_June 17_

_I can't take this anymore. They're babying, they're fake concern over how I am. I'm packing up my things and leaving. I don't know how fast I'll be or how I'll do it, but I'm going to try and get to Ohio. Or...somewhere with a railroad. From there I'll make my way home...Caldecott County Mississippi...watch out. Rouge's coming home..._

Logan jumped up, snarling. How could she be so stupid! Hitch hiking, then riding a train home? Home to a place where everyone pushed her away and didn't except her? Over his cold, dead body! He quickly burst through his door, scaring the students outside, nearly sprinting to Chuckle's office. He was going after Marie...


	3. Niki FM

Beyond Evolution

3. Niki FM

Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who Read and reviewed, plus everyone that read! Thank you so much for being supportive, you guys really help me get these chapters out day by day. I've decided that I'm going to try and get a Chapter out once a day... but it may end up being every other day sometimes. The last chapter was SIX pages! Sorry to say guys but I don't want to spend my whole summer in front of the computer writing these chapters.

Don't forget to visit my Homepage and visit us at Beyond Evolution! We really need more cannon characters! And yes..there is a Rogue/Logan ship on BE, I play Rogue by the way.

-------------On to the story-------------

Subject: Marie Cameron

Location: Underground, Caldecott County, Mississippi

Date: June 13

"Hey! Who are you?" Marie quickly changed her appearance back to her white bangs and brown hair, green eyes. Slowly she reached up to her hood, so that they didn't think she was attacking them, and lowered it. They still watched her in a very suspicious manner, as she put down her bag, keeping her hands in their sight.

"It's okay, I'm a mutant to." She said, showing them her gloved hands. A boy stepped forward, he must had been around or the same age as Marie, eighteen. He looked her over critically, before crossing his arms over his chest. He had a very cross look on his face as he met her eyes.

"Just because you wear gloves during the summer doesn't mean that you're a mutant. An idiot maybe..." Marie couldn't help but let out a growl of frustration. This guy was just like Logan, smart mouthed when he didn't even know what he was talking about. She quickly shed her jacket and gloves, now down to a 'The Clash' tee shirt and jeans, along with her converse shoes which Professor X had so generously provided for her. She was using Mystique's powers, because it was evident that this boy wasn't about to let her touch him. She shut her eyes, sighing. Soon she felt her hair change into the same white blonde as her bangs, eyes turning sky blue. She opened her eyes, looking up at him. She felt a smirk cross her face as he went wide-eyed, mouth dropping open slightly at her change.

"Now...who here isn't a mutant?" Marie asked with a slight grin to shove it in the boys face. He smiled, extending a hand towards her. Marie quickly put her gloves back on before taking his hand. She didn't want him to know her by sucking out his energy first thing when he met her.

"My Names Benji, but you can call me Venom." Marie gave him a nod of recognition before offering her name up. The rest of the group was watching them incredulously.

"The name's Marie, but call me Rogue." She told him, feeling her old accent sneaking up and making an appearance. Apparently, that further solidified her existence in the group, because everyone else started to come up and say hello, introducing themselves. There turned out to be two males, three females in the group. They were:

1.Violet -aka- Chameleon

2. Jaelyn -aka- Morpheus

3. Benji -aka- Venom

4. Charlie -aka- Silver

5. Blythe -aka- Shadow

Violet could change colors and blend with any terrain she was near or against, such as brick walls, cement, even floral settings. Maire couldn't help but think how helpful that might be to help herself hide from the X-Men if the time ever came. But she was sure it would, especially if Logan came back by chance. Jaelyn could turn into any animal or bug, basically any living thing she wanted to. She could even turn herself into a boy if she wanted to, which Marie couldn't help think was a bit odd to think about. Benji's touch was venomous and could kill someone if he touched them for to long. Otherwise they'd just get sick or maybe have a minor burn. Charlie was quite a case indeed, he could turn anything he touched into metal, and could control anything metal and send it flying. Basically metal telekinesis. Blythe could use astral projection, not to mention blended in with any shadow, and couldn't be seen in a dark corner or anything.

Immediately she felt like she fit in, especially with Benji, who had to wear gloves to. Almost immediately after they made quiet introductions, the boom box went on, along with the TV with stolen cable from the housing complex above. Marie had offered up her CDs to be used so they had a bit more variety in what they played. All of their CDs were ones found on the road side that people had thrown away, and often skipped. At least hers were new and un-scratched and wouldn't skip. Pretty soon she felt like she was accepted, and basically at a party all the time. Her CDs were blaring so loud they had to yell to talk to each other.

The boys were watching the X-Games, and laughing as the people wiped out, mainly the kids. They had even asked if one was a wookie from Star Wars because his hair was so long. For once...she felt accepted. Even at the X-Mansion, she hadn't felt completely accepted. Maybe it was because everyone was afraid to touch her, everyone except Bobby and Logan that is. Remy to. But that was it.

But here...she felt she really belonged.

Subject: Logan

Location: Professor Xavier's Office

Date: June 15

Logan slammed through the door to Chuckle's office, diary clutched tightly in his hand. His knuckles were white, and his breathing was heavy. This was it, he was going to find Marie, and bring her back. He couldn't help but feel his heart get a bit lighter at the fact that she was coming back. He would never admit it, but reading her diary had softened him towards Marie, maybe even made him understand her better. And when he found her, he'd make sure that she went with him next time he went away, instead of leaving her here.

"Chuckles, I know where she is." Logan said triumphantly, throwing the diary down on the man's desk. The Professor simply smiled, reaching into his desk. In his hands were the keys to the X-Jet. The Professor simply threw them to Logan, who of coarse caught them with lightening speed. Heightened senses kind of did that.

"Use the X-Jet to your needs Logan. Just make sure you bring her back safe and sound." Logan smirked.

"Of coarse Chuckles."

Subject: Professor Charles Xavier

Location: Xavier's office

Date: June 15

Charles watched as Logan left, triumphant smirk across his face as he shut the door. Of coarse, he had read through Marie's diary, and know what was going on. But, he hadn't gone on the mission to get her, because eh knew if any of them went, she'd just be her sly self and run away from them, knowing that Wolverine wasn't there to sniff her down. So he figured he would wait until Logan came back, make him read the diary to see how his leaving had affected Marie.

He knew that even though Logan would never admit it, reading the diary would often him towards Marie, and prevent him from possibly exploding at her when he found her. Even with Logan on the job it wouldn't be easy, because Marie was very skilled at running away and staying hidden. After all, she had hidden in Logan's trailer at one point in time to escape people, he could only imagine what she would do to escape them. It wasn't like getting away from the X-Men was exactly the easiest thing on Earth.

Subject: Marie Cameron

Location: Caldecott County, Mississippi

Date: June 17

Marie woke up groggily on her cot to someone shaking her shoulder. It couldn't already be morning, she had just gone to bed. Benji appeared in front of her face, grinning wickedly with clothes in his hands. Why was he carrying women's clothes?

"Hey sleepy head, we're going out to this club to gather new mutants for the team. We need you to come along to represent the X-Men, you know? All the mutants know you with your streaks and everything." She sighed, nodding. It was like they were using her as a billboard, but a long as they were getting more mutants to feel excepted by living with over mutants, then whatever. She grabbed the clothes from his hand, looking at them. Short jean skirt, a belly shirt with a low collar...and knee high boots?

"What kind of club are we going to exactly?" She asked, wondering why she had to wear something that revealing. She had better hope no one asked her to dance that had their shirt off, or they'd be sucked dry in a minute or two.

"Oh, it's a regular club. You know..loud music, strobe lights, the whole deal. Get dressed." He hit her shoulder lightly, and she mumbled slightly under her breath before getting up. They used a small access tunnel to change in, because ti was sectioned off into little tunnels, which they used like changing stalls. When she was finally done, she felt disgustingly exposed. The shirt was black and low cut, not to mention a belly shirt. The bottom of the skirt was covered in strings, but she didn't mind the boots. They were classic motorcycle boots. Though, she couldn't help but feel a pang of emotion upon seeing them. Logan left on a motorcycle...

She shook it off, stepping out of the tunnel, changing her hair color to black and leaving her eyes the same bright blue. It was a nice contrast. She slowly tied her hair up into a messy bun, leaving her bangs to hang in her face. She wasn't going to like going to this club she thought as she put on her leather gloves flexing her fingers to get the gloves to fit alright. She sighed, walking out of the tunnel and pulling the curtain across. Benji started cat calling, and she couldn't help but feel a bit of a blush spread across her face, southern bell coming out.

"Stop it..." she muttered, looking down at the ground. As if she hadn't felt uncomfortable before, now she really did. Violet let out a laugh, and Marie raised her head, seeing her wearing something almost as revealing as what she was. Well that was abit of a comfort, knowing that she wasn't along. Jaelyn was wearing the same, and Blythe was being her usual, semi-gothic self and was wearing a corset and a short vinyl skirt with high boots. She didn't look completely thrilled to be doing this.

"Lets just go.." She muttered darkly, looking down at herself as though she was disgusted. Well, at least she wasn't alone in being disgusted at what she was wearing. Marie couldn't help but smile a bit at the scowling Blythe.

"Oh Shad, lighten up already!" Benji cheered, coming up behind her and pinching her rear. She spun around, smacking his covered arm.

"Ah said let's just go!" Her deep southern drawl really appeared when she was angry. She turned with a furious roll of her eyes, skulking out of the hall and towards the ladder out.

A bit later, Marie found herself bumping and grinding alone to the catchy music her eyes shut. Around her were a bunch of mutants they had found at the club, who all were sharing their different powers and abilities while they were dancing. Most of them knew her from hearing tales about the X-Men. Of coarse, they all wanted to know if a few of the members were as cute as they had heard. She had told the truth the whole time, telling them that she and Bobby had dated, and yes he was cute. The rest they'd have to figure out on their own.

Subject: Logan

Location: Above Caldecott County, Mississippi

Date: June 18

Logan touched down in the X-Jet hanger early in the morning, around two o'clock. He wasn't tired though, rather wired from the fact that he might be finding Marie soon. He was aching to find her and bring her back to the Mansion. Just so the rest of the kids would stop calling the communications system, trying to find out if he had caught he scent yet. He got out of the jet, dressed in his motorcycle jacket and jeans, white tank top to top it off. He took a deep whiff of the air, being as the landing pad was right by the train station he knew she had come into.

His eyes widened as he caught her smell. It was very strong, as if she were right near him. He growled deep in his chest, knowing that down here was a mutant haven. Xavier had told him just before he left, so he knew she must be down here in the sewer system somewhere. Either that or she was someplace that had vents into the system where a lot of mutants were.

It wasn't hard to track her scent down the street and to the club, where the music hurt his ears, even from being outside. He growled, stuffing ear plugs in his ears before walking into the club. Bright lights and a heavy bass line drove his senses wild, but what made them even worse was the smell of sweat, mingled with the smell of a lot of mutants. He followed his nose to a group in the back corner. They all were scantily clad, but he was many of them wore gloves.

It may have been a telling feature for Rogue, but a lot of them were wearing them. That could only mean he'd have to sniff her out. But how to do it so she didn't see him? He knew that if she saw him she'd get away somehow. He was going to strangle her after he got her to the Institute...

Subject: Marie Cameron

Location: Devil's Den Club

Date: June 18

Marie was dancing in the club, until she felt a familiar chill run up her spine. The one that said she was being watched. Her forehead tingled, whoever it was, was somewhere in her subconscious. She could only think to panic, because there weren't many people there. Mystique, Carroll, Bobby, and Logan were the only ones she had touched. Oh..and Magnet once. She felt her heart rate increase, and excused herself from the group. She was going to get a drink, maybe she could snitch a cigar off of someone. It was the only thing she'd take, thanks to Logan.

Well, it hadn't been all his fault, she had begged him to let her try one. And she had, and now she'd take a drag every once in awhile. But it didn't matter. She approached the bar, showing a fake Id to get a drink. Again that tingle went up her spine, and she shivered. Whoever they were, they were close. As a precaution she pulled her gloves a bit off her fingers, not wanting to use her flying and strength against whoever it was.

"Well hey darlin', it's been awhile...hasn't it?" Marie whipped around, wide-eyed...


	4. Silver Bullet

Beyond Evolution

4.Silver Bullet

Ahh! Thank you guys so much for your support! - As for who's talking to Marie, you're about to find out. Once again, thank you for the support, this chapter was inspired from 'Silver Bullet' by Hawthorne Heights. And it will come into play in here somewhere.

And, as if you couldn't tell before, I'm on a bit of a streak of using Hawthorne Heights songs as titles. Eh, don't blame me, they're kick arse...

Don't forget to visit my Homepage and visit us at Beyond Evolution!

Subject: Logan

Location: Devil's Den Club

Date: June 18

Logan slowly walked through the club, sniffing the air discreetly as he walked through. He couldn't pick out any auburn haired, white banged women in the crowd, though he probably should have known Marie wouldn't have gone to the club looking her usual. She had to know that Magneto and Mystique were after her. Plus, she was a very smart girl. He started towards the bar, her scent was getting stronger.

There was a girl with black hair and blue eyes wearing gloves at the bar, but she didn't really smell like Marie. Though maybe everyone in the group's small had rubbed off on her. She smelled like so many different people. He couldn't place them from so far away, but he didn't want to get any closer in case this was Marie. He cursed when a man approached her wearing sunglasses. He looked classically Cajun, with brown hair. The way the girl reacted...it didn't seem very Marie like. She spun around, looking absolutely terrified or who it may be, before a grin broke across her face. She exclaimed something he couldn't hear over the music before jumping up to hug him.

He moved away...that couldn't be Marie, no matter how long he had been gone...

Subject: Marie Cameron

Location: Bar, Devil's Den Club

Date: June 18

"Well hey darlin', it's been awhile...hasn't it?" Marie whipped around, wide-eyed to see none other then Remy LeBeau, better known as Gambit. She couldn't help but feel a smile cross her face at the sight of the Cajun boy...she had missed Remy.

"Good God Remy! Do you insist on scaring meh to death?" Marie gave the Cajun a hug, careful to avoid his exposed skin to her very exposed self. As soon as his deep southern twang had hit her ears, she to had reverted to the deep southern twang that she had all her life from Mississippi. It seemed it only came back when the people around her had the same twang, or something worse. Remy's, she liked to think, was deeper and thicker then hers. So, maybe she wasn't that much of a idiot. Remy was smirking at her when she let go, but she rolled her eyes at him dismissively. Sure, he was a cute southern boy, but to her he was just Remy. To tell the truth, he was no replacement for her Logan.

'_Whoa wait..did I just think my Logan? Scary...'_ She thought to herself, though that tingle was still on the back of her neck. Who ever her subconscious was sensing, they were still around. She looked over to the group. They seemed to be having a good time without her, dancing and making new mutant friends. Remy followed her gaze, smirking.

"So, yah ran away again, huh?" She turned around, feeling a slight blush go over her cheeks. She nodded, and she heard Remy sigh as if exasperated with her. His hand went to touch her shoulder, but her flinch reminded him that he would need gloves. Instead, he just shook his head.

"What was yo resonin' this time?" He asked, his tone indicating he was tired. She looked over at him, then up into his sunglasses. He really couldn't go anywhere without them, because of his exotic looking eyes. Though, she didn't mind those red eyes, they reminded her of home even more then being there. Along with the rich accent that came along with it, she didn't mind that at all.

"Logan left, and everyone decided that they should baby me and act like I was porcelain, so I left. I went up to New York, where I managed to get a job at a Gucci store and earn some cash until I could catch a train to Ohio, then a train home. Well, I did it, and now I'm staying with a group of under grounds. It's okay, especially since they're accepting." She shrugged, taking a drink of the strawberry daiquiri she had ordered. Remy looked over at them again, making a 'hmmm' sound as he looked over at them. She watched him anxiously, wondering what exactly he was thinking. After a few minutes, she shrugged.

"Yah wanna come live with me darlin'? I have an apartment that you could join me in. I won't charge yah nothin'."Marie looked up at him, shocked at the offer. She blinked a few times, not knowing what to say. Though, all the beings in her subconscious were screaming for her to take the offer. Especially Mystique, who was not to happy about living in a no longer used sewer pipe. Eventually, she smiled.

"Ah'd be happy to Remy. I have to go tell them goodbah and git mah things but.." Remy shook his head, cutting her off. God, her accent was getting thick.

"Nah, lets go. This place doesn't have a good vibes for meh." She went to open her mouth to disagree but the look Remy shot her meant there was no fighting it. She sighed, nodding. Remy grabbed her hand lightly, just so they wouldn't get separated on the way out. She looked back one last time, and no one was paying attention. It was a good thing in her book, because then they wouldn't know who she left with or why. She led Remy to the sewer cover, lifting it away efficiently and crawling in. Her duffel was mostly packed except her CDs, which she slowly picked up and put away. Remy was helping her get them, but she still moved slowly, reluctant to leave. She may have only been there for two days, but they had been like her real family...in a dysfunctional way. She sighed as she hoisted the bag on her back again, blinking as she changed her appearance back to the way it had been, sighing as her white bangs fell into her face once again. Remy offered a hand to help her up the ladder with her duffel, and she gratefully took his hand.

He hauled her out of the hole, which she was thankful for. She would have had a bad time trying to do it on her own.

"Thanks." he nodded in response, leading her to a bike that was parked in front of the club. He climbed on, letting her attach her duffel to the back of his bike. She couldn't believe she was going to be riding on the back of another bike besides Logan's but she had to do what she had to do. At least Remy wasn't going to take her back to the Institute. Maybe the Cajun wasn't as bad as she thought... But, the song coming out of the club made her sing quietly along with it...

'_Tonight we'll fly away so high, our first full moon sky. I'll breathe you in, I won't let you down. I won't hold you back, I won't make a sound. I know what scares you the most, being alone or just like them. Being alive while feeling so dead, at least you'll have my heart. You know you shine so bright. I've got a single silver bullet, I shot right through my heart to prove I can survive without you. Can you sleep at night if I hold you tight? I won't let you go, this feels so right. Please don't leave this time. Tonight we'll fly away so high. Tonight we'll fly away. You know the moon is full, and I can't live without you. Tonight we'll fly away. Tonight we'll fly away. Tonight.'_

Marie sighed at the end of one of her favorite songs, wishing that she could stay with her friends. But deep down she knew it was safer with Remy, after all, he was experienced with his powers, and he knew the area better then her, especially since she had been gone all this time. He may be part of the team, but he lived down south, which was good for more then a few reasons. Making sure her duffle was securely attached to the back, she straddled the bike ,putting her feet on the sides. Remy owned what the guys at the school liked to call a 'crotch rocket'. Basically, a very fast Yamaha or Honda motorcycle. Marie really didn't care what kind they owned, as long as it was a motorcycle. She adored motorcycles.

She wrapped her arms around Remy's waist, laying her head on his warm back through his bike jacket. She was keeping her head low just in case anyone had noticed she was gone and came to see where she was. She didn't need to be riding away in front of everyone. The bike roared to life, and she lifted her head, looking at the club one last time. People were flooding out of the doors, none of them the mutants she had grown to know. Good, she didn't want them to see her leaving like this. She had even left the Institute secretly, just so no one would be awake.

"Yah ready darlin'?" Remy asked, and she nodded slightly, just ready to be out of there.

"Alrigh'." He put his feet up, hitting the gas on the motorcycle. Just as they were driving past the club, Marie lifted her head to watch the door, just to make sure. What she saw wasn't what she was expecting. She could have sworn she saw Logan...But no, he wouldn't be here in Caldecott, no way.

Subject: Logan

Location: Outside Devil's Den Club

Date: June 18

Logan stepped out of the club, irritated and half deaf. He could have sworn he smelled Marie in the club, but now her scent was everywhere around here. She could have been here at any point in time, but this smelled really fresh, and strong. Was she nearby? He looked around, his ears assaulted by the sound of a motorcycle's motor starting. His head snapped in that direction, keen on watching everyone. The cycle was going pretty fast by the time it passed him, but he still could have sworn that he saw a flash of white bangs, and Marie's face.

There was no way he could mix that face up with anyone else's. She didn't seem to notice him though as she made sure she didn't fall off of the bike that she was riding on. He growled looking at the guy. Somehow, he recognized that smell, but he couldn't place who exactly it was. He'd find out though, because he was following the bike...

Subject: Marie Cameron

Location: Remy LeBeau's apartment

Date: June 25

Marie woke up groggily to two distinctly male voices talking from Remy's living room. She groaned, turning over in the bed. Remy had been lucky enough to get an apartment that had two beds, so she had taken one room, he had taken the other. She took a moment to stare at the ceiling, waiting for herself to be awake and ready to move. It was going to take forever though, she could tell. She rubbed her eyes, yawning broadly. Looking over at the digital clock it read 11:00. Man, going out last night with Remy must have really drained her. She rolled to the edge of the bed, plannign to swing her legs around, but ended up falling off. A string of imaginative curses made their way out of her mouth as she stood.

No doubt that would have a bruise tomorrow when she woke up. She sighed, running a hand through her hair before heading for the bathroom. There was a small bathroom shared between her and Remy's rooms, but he always woke up early in the morning, so she didn't have to worry about fighting him for it when she woke up.

She turned the water on extra hot, she would need it to wake up. When it started to steam up the bathroom she shed her AC/DC pajama pants and her cami top black tank top, hopping in the water. It was very awakening to stand in the water as she rubbed her hair with the shampoo and conditioner, taking her long awaited bath. She had missed being able to take a shower every day when she was down in the sewers. Though, she did miss everyone. She finally stepped out, drying herself off and brushing through her white on auburn hair. Finally she dressed in a pair of jeans, a Hawthorne Heights tee shirt, and a pair of black elbow length gloves. She shook her hair out so it would dry faster, and she was done, not being a real make-up person herself.

Stretching, she walked out of her room, listening to the conversation Remy was having from the kitchen. Her had a little galley kitchen attached to the kitchens, so when she woke up, she went through the kitchen to the living room. But she was hungry this morning. After awhile of straining, she realized it was useless to try and hear Remy's conversation. The walls were more insulated then she thought apparently. She fixed herself a small peanut butter and jelly sandwich, taking a seat at the kitchen table. She didn't want to interrupt Remy's conversation, maybe even possibly reveal herself.

She could never know now. Anyone could actually be Mystique, and other people had their way of getting into Remy's apartment.

"Look Gambit, she needs to get back to the Institute..." Marie caught a snippet of conversation, and she stopped mid-chew. Now that had really sparked her interest. They couldn't be talking about anyone else besides her, at least in her state of mind. Slowly she stood, pressing her ear against the dark wood door.

"Ah don't care Logan, she obviously don't want to go back. I think this time yah crushed her a bit to much.." She felt her blood pressure rise, realizing that Logan and Remy were sitting there, discussing whether she should go back to the Institute while she was sitting right in the kitchen. And everyone wondered why she didn't like making friends. Well, friends always had a way of hurting you, which had proven true for Marie a few times now. Like when she and Bobby had broken up, then when Logan left. But if there was one thing she wouldn't stand for, it would be them talking about her like she wasn't there. She put her sandwich down, grabbing the door handle.

She wanted to turn the handle so bad, but her hand was frozen. What would she say? How would she handle seeing Logan again? More importantly, how would he react? She didn't want him to be pissed off at her for running away, yet she knew no matter what she did he would be. She took a deep breath, turning the door knob and stepping into the living room. She had tilted her head up slightly, so she looked completely confident toward the now wide eyed Logan.

"Well, howdy sugah."


End file.
